Leaving For Good?
by Lady-jolly
Summary: Monica is leaving but is she leaving for good? But most of all why is she leaving? What happends when she comes back? COMPLETED God Bless
1. Her Goodbyes

Her Goodbyes

There was Monica watching her supervisor, her mentor and motherly figure

sleeping peacefully all snuggled in her blankets. The Irish angel went over and

kissed her mentor on the forehead. "I'll miss you Tess. You've been a mother

to be and taught me almost everything I know. I love you and always will, but

i have to go. Goodbye." And left an envelope by the bedside.

Then the sad angel went to the next room where the one that she loves with

all heart with the exception of The Almighty Father. It broke her heart to

leave him and to leave him in such a state. For he was mad at her for such a

big mistake that she done so she thought. She who knows that she had done

such big mistake. She hurts as well and suffers. But what hurts her the most

is that she is leaving the ones who have taught her so much and those who

she really loves. But she had to go.

'This is probably the last time I'll get to kiss him' Monica thought, with that

she leans over and kiss the blond angel on the lips ever so lightly. "I love you

Andrew with all my heart. Remember the love that I will always have for you

and Tess. But I can't stay Goodbye sweet dreams." With that said Monica

grabbed her bags and slipped out the door quietly.


	2. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

It was a cloudy morning quite a gloomy morning, for it has been three days

after that sad day.

Andrew woke up with a start. He dreamed that Monica had kissed him and

was saying that she loves him and that she was leaving. Andrew didn't won't

her to leave. He loved her with all his heart. So he got up and hoped and

prayed that the dream was only a bad dream.

The angel of death was at Monica's room door. He knocked lightly and

called "Monica?"

There was no answer. So he slowly opened the door but only to find a

unused bed. Andrew started to panic. He looked around. But found that her

stuff was gone. Andrew was really worried now so he ran to

Tess's bedroom door.

He banged on Tess's door. And Tess came to the door "WHY ON

EARTH....." But Tess stopped in midstentance for the look on Andrew's

face worried her a lot. "What wrong Angel boy? You look quite worried and

scared why?? Tess said with great worry excitability in her voice. "It's

Monica. She's GONE!"

"What do you mean she's gone??!" The worried some dark skinned. "We

should go find her!" The blond angel said. "OK then let's just change and

then we'll go find her okay?" Tess said.

"okay".

On a boat

There she was wiping away her tears as she saw her home getting smaller and

smaller.

She was startled by a voice behind her. "Are you okay???" "Yes, I'll be

alright." she said as she wipe away the tear from her face knowing that it

won't be the last.

"Are you sure? You look really sad. Oh by the way I'm Gloria." Said the young look woman.

"Yes, it's just that I've never leave home without my friends. And it's wee bit

hard for me to leave them. I'm Monica" She said trying not to sound very

sad for that's what she feel.

"Hmmm.... would you like some company then?!" Gloria said with excitement in her voice.

Monica who was taken aback by a girl who didn't even know her was willing to company with her. 'Why would she do that? Don't she have other plans?' Monica thought.

Gloria feel rather silly for asking a stranger asking a complete stranger if she

wanted her company. 'Then again she really looks like she need a friend. And

that she has left her friends....why did she leave her friends?' Gloria thought

as she remember Monica saying " I've never leave home without my

friends." 'What happened?'

Back to America

"Baby, I don't think we'll find Monica." Tess said very sadly as she came out

of her bedroom holding a opened envelope. "What makes you

think we won't find her Tess?!" Andrew sounding a little mad and alarmed

and wonder why it took Tess so long to come out of her bedroom.

"Because she left. And left a letter saying that she's leaving and that she's

leaving for good." She said

with tears in her eyes remembering what the letter said. For she had cried and

stopped crying as she was going to come out of her bedroom and tell

Andrew.

Then she gave the envelope to Andrew to read what Monica had written.

Watching him reading the letter and seeing him with so much sadness and

pain in his face made her heart broke and also from reading the letter.


	3. The Letters

The Letters

Dear Tess and Andrew  
  
Your probably wondering where I am and why did I

leave. But don't worry. I'm fine, I'm in the Father's hands.

But also I would like to ask you to not look for me.

I can't stay here with you guys anymore. I know that The Father will forgive

me for the mistakes that I've done. But I cannot forgive myself and being

here with you guys seeing your faces I just can't stay here. I'm sorry but

when I leave (well I already left) it'll probably be better off for all of us.

Andrew found two another letters and wonder if Tess had seen this. "Here

Tess this one is for you." said the blond angel. He handed her the letter.

Dearest Tess

You have been my mentor and a mother-figure to me. I thank you will all my

heart for that. You've been there for me always. And you've taught me so

much, almost everything I know. You lectured me when needed it and always

managed to put a smile on my face when I was frowning. But seeing your

face after if failed you, Andrew and The Father, I couldn't bear it! I'm sorry

your probably thinking that I'm a coward and that I'm running away from my

problems. I guess I am, so I'm leaving and I don't think I have the right to be

an Angel anymore. Goodbye Tess

Love you always.  
  
Monica

When Tess finished the rest of the letter. But when she finished she tears of sorrow,

guilt and anger. The anger towards herself. For being so hard on Monica for

what she did and not realizing that Monica was also mad and sad for what

she had done. And that she was regretting it as well.

While Tess was reading her letter Andrew read his. It said:

Dear Angel boy

You've been my best friend for a long time. Remember when I said that I

was going to prove to everyone especial to myself that I could go a day

without coffee. And when morning came I was all cranky and I well wasn't

so nice. But then you helped me through it you took my mind off coffee and gave

me such a great time that I completely forgot about coffee. And you were the

one who suggested that I should ask the Father for Strength which I got and

I thank him and you. You've always been there and someone I can talk to,

turn to but when you found out what happend. I lost that trust and the look

that you always seemed to had when you look at me was gone and was

replaced with something else something like disgust or disappointment. And it's because it's all

my fault I'm sorry I failed you and I have truly disappointed you, Tess and

God. That's why I must leave. Goodbye Andrew. Love you always.

Love

Monica

After Tess and Andrew had finished reading their own personal letters they

cried and wept for Monica the one they loved and made her hurt deeply and

made her think that they didn't love her and that they were really mad at her.

And now she was gone for good.


	4. The Start of Somethings

The Start of Somethings

"Ummm.....ok. Sure, why not." said a less sad angel. 'I need a friend I think.

I just feel so down right now.' Monica thought.

"Okay then let's meet in the dinning hall and have lunch in about 15 minutes

okay?" Gloria said very cheerfully.

"Alright, see you then." Monica said.

15 Minutes later

Monica met Gloria in the dinning hall. And they talked about themselves

getting to know each other.

"So what do you do for a living Monica??" asked the dark hair woman.

"Well I help people and help them get through problems they have and get

them to have faith in God." Monica told Gloria.

"Oh I do something like that too. It's really great helping people with their

problems and making them stronger in faith. I love my job." Gloria said.

"Gloria, may I ask you where you going?" asked the auburned haired angel.

"Well I'm going to England for awhile as a little vacation. What about you?

Where you going?" Gloria asked Monica.

"Me? Well I just had to leave. For personal reasons." Said Monica who was

fighting the memories why she was leaving.

Gloria could see that Monica's eyes were full of pain, sorrow and sadness.

"Umm... don't be offended but I would like to know why your sad and you

seem to be in pain. Please tell me. I want to help you if you want to talk

about what happend with me." Gloria asked with great deal of evidence of

worry in her voice.

"I..I....would like to talk about what happend but I don't think you'll

understand." Said Monica. She look around if anyone was around and found

no one around. "I'm an Angel and I don't know if you'll understand

somethings." Monica said nervously as the light of God shon on her. Not

really knowning if she did the right thing.

Gloria only smiled and what she said next surprised Monica. "Monica I too

am an Angel."

Monica was somewhat flabbergast. Then she spoke "Well then. I guess you

will understand somethings."

Then Monica started to tell Gloria what happend and why she left Tess and

Andrew and what she did. "Well everything good before......

To Be Continued.........


	5. Her Regretable Mistake

Her Regretable Mistake

Then Monica started to tell Gloria what happend and why she left Tess and

Andrew and what she did. "Well everything good before......this one

particular assignment and we...that is my friends Tess and Andrew." Monica

paused as she remembered how good they were to her.  
  
"So what are they like?" Gloria ask curiously

"Their wonderfull people you'll probably ever meet! And their so loving and

people that stick with you." Monica said with such pride.

"Wow, you sure think highly of them and such pride." Gloria said with a

smile but really she was kind of confused 'Then why did she leave them'.

"Well yes, I do every highly them for I really love them. They've always been

there for me." Monica said.

After she said that a dark angel "popped" in. It was....Katreen.

"YOU!!!!!" Monica Shouted.

"Now, now Monica I just came by to thank you." Katreen said with a evil

smile. "But regarding what you just said 'They've always been there for me.' I

must ask HAHAHHAHA where are they now?" Now there was a evil grin that

appeared on Katreen's face as she said that.

Now Gloria who was shocked that a dark angel had just appeared to thank

Monica was getting angery 'Monica would never do something that would

help that that that EVIL THING!!!!!!!!' Gloria thought madly. "Leave you,

you dark one. Leave you have no business here. Or get ready to feel the

Father's wrath!!!!!" Gloria said with great determanation in her eyes.

Katreen who had no longer have a grin on her face which was replace with

despise on her face. "FINE!! But remember this Monica! If they're really that

kind of people that 'stick with you' then where are they now?!" With that said

Katreen left with a evil laugh echoing the room.

Monica who was shock that Katreen would even be near her. After what

she did to her. Monica wouldn't even forgive herself and she's still struggles

to try to forgive herself in order to forgive Katreen.

"Monica who was that? And why was she here thanking you?" Gloria asked

with good amount of worry in her face and voice.

The really sad angel was now feeling even more sadder because she thought

'Now Gloria will be mad with me. Everyone seems to be.' "I'm such a

disappointment to everyone." Monica thought out loud without knowing she

had spoken.

"That mustn't be true! Okay maybe, but we all make mistakes and sometimes

there big mistakes but we are really sorry. Sometimes we only did it to help a

friend." The younger angel said to cheer up the sad angel.

"Thank you Gloria but sometimes mistakes make deep holes in one's heart

but then to others maybe deeper." The auburned hair angel getting gloomy.

"How about this Monica. You tell me what happend and I won't judge you

and you know it's not my job anyways. And I'll always be your friend you

know. Your a keeper I can tell." Gloria said with a warming smile on her lips.

Monica how was touched at the young angel's words made her a lot less sad

almost happy. "Okay then I'll tell you but tomorrow okay? I'm really tired."

she said with her Irish brouge.

"Alright I'm tired as well. Goodnight. Sleep tight don-"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite. You too. Goodnight Gloria."

"Goodnight"


	6. There Once Was a Girl

There Once Was a Girl

On the morning at the dinning hall Monica and Gloria was having

breakfast. After breakfast they got to know more about each other and

Monica told Gloria about Tess and Andrew.

"Tess is like a mother to me and Andrew. Hahhahaha and we sometimes get

in trouble for saying or doing something wrong and she's there to correct our

mistakes." Monica said with a bright warm smile on her lips.

"Tess sounds like a wonderful person. So....what's Andrew like?" the

browned haired angel asked.

"Andrew....well he's like.....he has such a beautiful heart and will welcomes

you with open arms." said the half dreaming Irish angel.

Gloria seeing the dreamily look in Monica's face rose an eyebrow and gave a

mischievous grin.

"What??! Why are you looking at me like that??" asked the bewildered angel

seeing the look on the other angel's face.

"You just seem to be dreaming when you said all the good things about him.

And it seems to me you like him or even _LOVE_ him!" Gloria said with a

wider grin.

"eh...hehhe...I don't thinks so...I coul.....no way! He's like a brother to

me....well sort of." Monica said as she stammered and tried not to blush but

didn't succeed.

"Well don't lie..and I know your lying and God knows too! You know!

Besides your blushing and your trying to put a innocent face on but it's not

working." Gloria said laughing.

"Alright, I'll admit I love him. And I only admit this because I know the

Father doesn't like his angels lying and that I shouldn't lie." The blushing

angel said blushing even more for admitting her love for Andrew.

"Good, then does he know about your feelings about him?" Gloria asked

quite curiously.

"No, and I don't think he'll return those feelings. And even if he did, I don't

think our love would be accepted." Monica said while trying to keep tears

from her eyes.

Gloria who saw and heard Monica's pain put an arm around her shoulders

and comforted her. "Monica I'd accept your love for him and I think the

Father would too! You have to ask him and you wouldn't be feeling those

feelings for Andrew if the Father didn't allow you to feel them he knows

you."

Monica smiled but it was a sad smile. "There's another reason why he

wouldn't return those feelings I that have for him. It's because....." Monica

didn't want to go on. It hurt her thinking and would hurt her more by

talking about it. But she knew she had to tell someone and Gloria was

someone she trusted not to judge or be mad at her.

"Come on Monica you can do it! You know I won't say anything to offend

you cuz right now I see that your hurting and I don't want you to hurt more.

So please tell me please." Gloria said with such pleading eyes. She just

wanted to know why Monica would leave such wonderful people that she

didn't talk bad about them but only the good things. It confused her.

"Alright there was a girl-" Monica was saying before she was interrupted.

"Monica! Come tell me what happened!!" Gloria whined.

"Just let me tell this story and maybe you'll understand." Monica said quite

neutral.

"Okay" replied the brown haired angel.

"There once was a girl who had a friend. And she was her best friend and

they've been friends for what seem like forever. But then when they got out

of high school they started college but this is where in their life that they go

different ways. So the girl Janie her name is went to a university near her

home and her best friend Amy went to a different country for university."

Monica paused for a moment.

"Janie was having a very hard time with life. She felt like everyone left her

because her mother and father died in a car accident and she was a religious

person and thought God had left her too and has done this to her. But what

made her feel really lonely was her best friend that hadn't replied to any of her

letters so now she felt she was forgotten and alone. God didn't want Janie to

turn away from him so he sent three angels to help Janie. The three angels

were also good friends too. They knew what it would be like if one of their

friends left and everything seems to be falling apart. But one particular angel

new what it's like to lose a friend."

Monica stopped. "We better go eat lunch and then we can talk more after

we're done eating, okay?" the Irish angel asked.

"Okay then, but you better finish your "story" when we finish lunch." Gloria

said somewhat impatiently.


	7. Hurt

And It Continues

Monica and Gloria finished their lunch and decided to go to Monica's room to talk. Andrew who saw and heard them leaving the dinning hall waited till they were out the dinning hall doors and a few more minutes before going to his room.

Monica and Gloria went into Monica's room which was a205 and Andrew went into his room that was a204 right beside monica's. Andrew was able to hear monica's and Gloria's conversation clearly because god gave him the ability to do heard the two girls sitting on the bed and was beginning to talk again.

"So back to your "story" that on particular angel knew what's it like to loose a friend or to leave a friend behind?" asked Gloria who really wanted to hear what happened.

"No the particular angel knew what's it's like to loose a very close friend because that angel lost her name Kathleen. She was also very close to her sister Katreen." answered Monica.

"Oh, I've heard of Kathleen and I heard she once was an angel but then went bad. well went to the dark side." Gloria said thoughtfully.

"Yes she was a angel and I don't know why she left for the evil side. She was loved by everyone and she loved everyone, well that's what I thought." Monica said with sadness in her eyes.

Andrew who was listening was remembering Kathleen who show up to bug monica and try to convince her to come with her to the dark side. 'monica was so strong when she stand up against Kathleen. Kathleen was her best friend but she stood up to her. Kathleen has a sister? I never knew that.' Andrew thought.

"well back to the story that I said I'd tell you." Monica said. Gloria nodded. Andrew was listening closely now.

"well Janie was having a very rough time with everything. she was the only child and her mother and father had just died and her friend wasn't replying to her letters or to calls. she kept everything inside and put out a good act. so the father sent three angels me, tess, and Andrew was sent to help her. Andrew was to work with her on trusting god and that he loves her. tess was helping her with her parents death and I was helping her with her best friend." Monica paused to see if Gloria was following so far.

"oh, that's cool having three angels helping with her three main problems." the brown haired angel said.

"yes, that's cool." Monica said feeling odd about using "cool". she never really use that word.

"hmmm, please continue the your story please." the younger angel said.

"okay, well Janie had to drop out of college to pay her bills and for her parents funeral. she took up three jobs and everyday she'd to work hard and was having a hard time to keep up with her jobs. one job she did was a waitress at a restaurant that was where i was sent there to work with her. I got to know Janie and she is such a sweet girl, but she was try to be happy. but she was hurting inside very badly." Monica said.

"wow. so she's fine now right?" asked the curious brown haired angel.

Monica's faced darkened at the question. but then looked at Gloria before starting again. "one day we were talking and she started to talk about her friend amy and how she's not talking to her. and I told her "maybe she didn't get your letters or she's didn't get your messages. there's so many possibilities but I doubt that she's IgnorIng you. you are her best frIend It's would be great to her from your best frIend rIght?" when I told her that she seemed to be have hope and even better some faith. but then my own best friend katreen had turn away from the father and was going back to her sister." Monica said quite sadly.

Andrew who was listening was shocked, surprised and feeling so many emotions right then. He never knew that one of Monica's friend had left her and to make that worse it was a best friend who was became like her sister.

"Oh father. I never knew and I wasn't there to comfort her and then I got mad and disappointed with her when the assignment didn't go well. Please for give me for my terrible behavior that I have act against my own best friend. Let her know I still love her and so does tess." Andrew prayed with all his heart.  
and it continues part 2 after a two minutes of silences Monica continued to talk again. bring Andrew back from his thoughts.

"Janie was getting better and was beginning to trust in god again and was starting to move on with her life. but she was still having trouble with the fact that her best friend in the whole world was not answering to any of her calls or letters. sometimes Janie would get so upset that she'd start to loose trust in god again." the auburn hair angel stopped a moment to think.

"I was struggling to help her. I didn't have a clue where amy was. and on top of that katreen was visiting me but she pretended she was still a good angel but really she was with her sister and doing no good. I suspected something was different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it then. but I also noticed that katreen was becoming more distant and different in a bad way. and I failed to listen to those signs and....." Monica stopped and bow down her head so Gloria couldn't see her face.

"I failed to listen to god's message that he sent me. because I didn't want believe it. I didn't won't too and I convinced myself that it wasn't true and that it couldn't be, but in the end he was right. god said that katreen was no longer a angel and that she had become a fallen angel. and that I should be careful and tell tess and Andrew. but I didn't listen to him and I didn't speak to my friends about it and now what as has happened is all my fault!!" Monica was beginning to cry.

Gloria put a arm around Monica. "It's alright. you know everyone makes a mistake. right?"  
Monica simply nodded her head. "but look here! god gives you problems to make your faith stronger in him and in others. and he cares for you and all his children. your friends Andrew and tess. from what I've heard from you they really love because you really love them. you've made a mistake but now you have a chance to learn from it." Gloria said to encourage and try to lift Monica's spirit.

"But Janie is dead because my mistake that I committed. She's gone because of me!!! It's all my fault!!!!" Monica sobbed.

"Look at yourself your running away from your friends, you probably haven't talk to the father about was happened and your beating yourself up stop it! It hurts me to see you like this, when I know you can be a loving forgiving person but your not. As for Janie, she is in heaven with our father." said Gloria praying that Monica caught the last part.

Andrew was in tears now hearing Monica in pain not because of physical but emotionally. and that he wasn't there to hold her and tell her words of encouragement. It hurted him to hear Monica saying that she couldn't speak to him or tess about katreen. he was now kicking himself mentally for not being supportive for Monica and not knowing noticing that earlier there was bugging her. 'oh Monica it's going to be alright if you just prayed to the father and ask forgiveness and come back to us. please come back to us Monica. we love you. we need you. I love you. I need you.'


	8. Going To

And It Continues

Monica and Gloria finished their lunch and decided to go to Monica's room to talk. Andrew who saw and heard them leaving the dinning hall waited till they were out the dinning hall doors and a few more minutes before going to his room.

Monica and Gloria went into Monica's room which was a205 and Andrew went into his room that was a204 right beside monica's. Andrew was able to hear monica's and Gloria's conversation clearly because god gave him the ability to do heard the two girls sitting on the bed and was beginning to talk again.

"So back to your "story" that on particular angel knew what's it like to loose a friend or to leave a friend behind?" asked Gloria who really wanted to hear what happened.

"No the particular angel knew what's it's like to loose a very close friend because that angel lost her name Kathleen. She was also very close to her sister Katreen." answered Monica.

"Oh, I've heard of Kathleen and I heard she once was an angel but then went bad. well went to the dark side." Gloria said thoughtfully.

"Yes she was a angel and I don't know why she left for the evil side. She was loved by everyone and she loved everyone, well that's what I thought." Monica said with sadness in her eyes.

Andrew who was listening was remembering Kathleen who show up to bug monica and try to convince her to come with her to the dark side. 'monica was so strong when she stand up against Kathleen. Kathleen was her best friend but she stood up to her. Kathleen has a sister? I never knew that.' Andrew thought.

"well back to the story that I said I'd tell you." Monica said. Gloria nodded. Andrew was listening closely now.

"well Janie was having a very rough time with everything. she was the only child and her mother and father had just died and her friend wasn't replying to her letters or to calls. she kept everything inside and put out a good act. so the father sent three angels me, tess, and Andrew was sent to help her. Andrew was to work with her on trusting god and that he loves her. tess was helping her with her parents death and I was helping her with her best friend." Monica paused to see if Gloria was following so far.

"oh, that's cool having three angels helping with her three main problems." the brown haired angel said.

"yes, that's cool." Monica said feeling odd about using "cool". she never really use that word.

"hmmm, please continue the your story please." the younger angel said.

"okay, well Janie had to drop out of college to pay her bills and for her parents funeral. she took up three jobs and everyday she'd to work hard and was having a hard time to keep up with her jobs. one job she did was a waitress at a restaurant that was where i was sent there to work with her. I got to know Janie and she is such a sweet girl, but she was try to be happy. but she was hurting inside very badly." Monica said.

"wow. so she's fine now right?" asked the curious brown haired angel.

Monica's faced darkened at the question. but then looked at Gloria before starting again. "one day we were talking and she started to talk about her friend amy and how she's not talking to her. and I told her "maybe she didn't get your letters or she's didn't get your messages. there's so many possibilities but I doubt that she's IgnorIng you. you are her best frIend It's would be great to her from your best frIend rIght?" when I told her that she seemed to be have hope and even better some faith. but then my own best friend katreen had turn away from the father and was going back to her sister." Monica said quite sadly.

Andrew who was listening was shocked, surprised and feeling so many emotions right then. He never knew that one of Monica's friend had left her and to make that worse it was a best friend who was became like her sister.

"Oh father. I never knew and I wasn't there to comfort her and then I got mad and disappointed with her when the assignment didn't go well. Please for give me for my terrible behavior that I have act against my own best friend. Let her know I still love her and so does tess." Andrew prayed with all his heart.  
and it continues part 2 after a two minutes of silences Monica continued to talk again. bring Andrew back from his thoughts.

"Janie was getting better and was beginning to trust in god again and was starting to move on with her life. but she was still having trouble with the fact that her best friend in the whole world was not answering to any of her calls or letters. sometimes Janie would get so upset that she'd start to loose trust in god again." the auburn hair angel stopped a moment to think.

"I was struggling to help her. I didn't have a clue where amy was. and on top of that katreen was visiting me but she pretended she was still a good angel but really she was with her sister and doing no good. I suspected something was different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it then. but I also noticed that katreen was becoming more distant and different in a bad way. and I failed to listen to those signs and....." Monica stopped and bow down her head so Gloria couldn't see her face.

"I failed to listen to god's message that he sent me. because I didn't want believe it. I didn't won't too and I convinced myself that it wasn't true and that it couldn't be, but in the end he was right. god said that katreen was no longer a angel and that she had become a fallen angel. and that I should be careful and tell tess and Andrew. but I didn't listen to him and I didn't speak to my friends about it and now what as has happened is all my fault!!" Monica was beginning to cry.

Gloria put a arm around Monica. "It's alright. you know everyone makes a mistake. right?"  
Monica simply nodded her head. "but look here! god gives you problems to make your faith stronger in him and in others. and he cares for you and all his children. your friends Andrew and tess. from what I've heard from you they really love because you really love them. you've made a mistake but now you have a chance to learn from it." Gloria said to encourage and try to lift Monica's spirit.

"But Janie is dead because my mistake that I committed. She's gone because of me!!! It's all my fault!!!!" Monica sobbed.

"Look at yourself your running away from your friends, you probably haven't talk to the father about was happened and your beating yourself up stop it! It hurts me to see you like this, when I know you can be a loving forgiving person but your not. As for Janie, she is in heaven with our father." said Gloria praying that Monica caught the last part.

Andrew was in tears now hearing Monica in pain not because of physical but emotionally. and that he wasn't there to hold her and tell her words of encouragement. It hurted him to hear Monica saying that she couldn't speak to him or tess about katreen. he was now kicking himself mentally for not being supportive for Monica and not knowing noticing that earlier there was bugging her. 'oh Monica it's going to be alright if you just prayed to the father and ask forgiveness and come back to us. please come back to us Monica. we love you. we need you. I love you. I need you.'


	9. To Be There When Needed The Most

To Be There When Needed The Most

As Monica was walking she didn't notice a someone was following her.

But Monica after a while she realized that someone was following her so she

quicked her pace. There wasn't too many people in the park but she knew

someone was following her it gave her a very uneasy feeling, but yet

somehow familiar. Monica had enough so she stopped and turned around.

But perhaps it was a mistake to stop and see who was her ''stalker''. For her

stalker was ....Kathleen.

"Took you long enough. Honestly Monica I expected more from you."

Kathleen said with a smirk.

"What do you want Kathleen? Are you here to gloat?? Because I don't really

want to hear it." Monica said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I guess in a way I am gloating but then again I'm just using my

manners." the fallen angel said.

"Why do you do this Kathleen?! Why? Why did you leave? How did you get

your sister to go with you?!" Monica asked only some of the questions she

had for Kathleen.

"Why, why, why. Isn't that what they always ask? It gets annoying. But to

answer you it's because I got tired of everything. Always following rules,

always loving others and always thinking of others before yourself. So I went

to the other side and now I can do what I want when ever. And WHY bring

my sister to the dark side because I saw how sad she was when I wasn't there

so I welcomed her. Now I see her, she's happy." said the fallen angel who

had a bigger smirk on her face.

"How about this Monica. Looks like you really messed up this time. So since

everyone is mad at you why don't you come on with me and Katreen?

Besides you don't have friends anymore they're really mad at you. They don't

love you. Look they aren't the kind of friends that stick with you, you

know." Katleen telling the small angel.

Monica would have no troubles say "no" but what Kathleen was telling her

seemed so true that she felt lost and confused. She didn't know what to do.

She wished a friend was there with her. She was really didn't know what to

do.

"NO!!!! SHE ISN'T GOING WITH YOU!!!!!" Monica heard a familiar

voice that had startled her from behind her.

"ANDREW!!" Monica turned around happy to see him.

"Kathleen she's not going with you." Andrew said in a very dangerously low

voice.

"Well Angel Boy it's not up to you to decided. Now is it. Besides where

were you when Monica needed you the most? Your not a really good friend

are you?! It seems to me you don't care! At least with me I wouldn't treat her

that way." Kathleen said with some venom in her voice.

"I incredibly regret not being there for you Monica. I'm really sorry please

forgive me. But I do care and I love you Monica. I'm here with you now.

Please don't go with her. She's trying to trick you! Telling you that me and

Tess are mad at you but really we're mad at ourself for not being there when

our best friend was in need. And I was there with you on the boat watching."

Andrew pleaded. God knew how much Andrew loves Monica and spoke to

Monica words of wisdom.

"_My beloved child do not listen to the Kathleen for she is trying to trick _

_you. The truth is my dear little one is that I sent Andrew to be with you _

_without you knowing. So you wouldn't feel alone. You know how much I _

_love you. But remember the times that Tess and Andrew have been there _

_for you and how much they really love you_." Monica heard a voice in her

head.

Monica then started to glow. "Kathleen that's enough. No more lies. God still

loves you and he loves me. _He loves all his children. _If you still wish to try

and get me to go with you. You should leave now because I'm not going to

leave my friends and God. They didn't leave me when I left so then I won't

make the mistake of doing it again." Monica said with such boldness and

determination in her eyes.

"Hmph! Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me! OR Katreen!

Mwuahhahah" Kathleen's laugh lingered as she disappeared.

Monica look at Andrew. She was trembling.

"Thank you Andrew. You were here when I needed the most."

Then she turned around to...


	10. Together Again

Together Again

Then she turn around to hide her face.

"Andrew it really means a lot to me that you stick up for me. But there's

nothing for me to forgive. It should be you who's trying to forgive me and

Tess too." Monica said.

"Angel girl. I forgive you but I'm not entirely sure for what but there is

something for you to forgive me and Tess." said a hurt angel.

"Yes baby there is something you need to forgive us even if you think there's

nothing to forgive. But us not being there when you really needed us I'm so

sorry angel girl." said a very familiar voice.

"Tess?!" Monica turned around to see a very worried but loving Tess.

Tess open her arms. "Angel girl give ol' Tess a hug."

With that said Monica ran into Tess's bone crushing but loving hug.

"Tess I'm so sorry. I missed you. Please forgive me for all the wrongs I've

done."

Andrew come and join the hug. He then turned to Monica and wiped away

her tears.

"Monica there's nothing to forgive well except for us. Really Monica it wasn't

your fault. But you should of told us that Katreen was joining her sister on

the other side. But remember we're always here for you." Andrew said as

Tess nodded in agreement.

Monica was now really happy but then her thoughts turn to Gloria.

"Tess and Andrew come with me and meet Gloria she's an angel too!"

Monica said like a excited little girl.

"Hahhahah ok. Let's go Angel Boy." Tess said to Andrew.

"Okay but in a moment alright?" Andrew asked.

"Okay, but please do hurry up it's kind of getting chilly out here." Tess

answered.

When Andrew was alone he prayed to the Father. 'Thank you Father. Thank

for reuniting Monica with me and Tess. Thank you very much.' When he was

finished he when and caught up with Tess and Monica who was heading

towards a hotel. Together again.


	11. Midnight Chat

                                        Midnight Chat

Tess, Andrew and Monica walked back together to the hotel where Monica and Gloria was staying at.

When they were inside the suite they all sat down in the living room.

"I'll just be a minute. I think Gloria is still asleep." Monica said as she went into a room.

Monica came back into the living room. "She's still asleep."

"Oh, that's ok angel girl. She's done a lot you know." Tess said smiling.

"Yes I was with her when she wanted to look at all the stores." Monica laughed.

"Well since I was following guys I must admit I loss you guys for a...well it sure wasn't a moment or two." Andrew told the two angels smiling.

"So you really were there. You were there when we were on the boat and...."

Monica stopped 'If he was on the boat with us. He might of heard....Oh dear Lord God please tell me he didn't hear me confessing my love for him! Oh Please.' Monica thought and prayed.

"Monica is there something wrong. You didn't finish your sentence." asked a worried Tess. 'What's wrong she looked almost embarrassed for a moment. Why?'

"Oh, it's nothing. So Andrew when exactly where you on the boat watching me? And were you listening to the conversation me and Gloria was having?" asked hopeful angel that hoped for the answer she wanted.

"I was there when Gloria was encouraging you to tell what happened and why you left." Andrew answered. He hoped Monica wouldn't get mad.

'YES!!! THANK YOU FATHER!' Monica thought gratefully.

"So Andrew would you go search for me if the Father had not asked to go be with me?" Monica asked suddenly.

"Well I was going to ask him to help me find you but then he told me to get on the this boat and said I'd find you." answer Andrew.

"One thing for sure. I'm so glad your back with us Monica." Tess said and hugged Monica.

Andrew heard Gloria getting up. "I think Gloria is up now." he said to Monica.

"Okay I'll be back." Monica said then when to tell Gloria that they had guests.

"Hello Gloria." Monica greeted Gloria.

"Oh hi Monica. Do we have visitors?" Gloria asked.

"Yes we do. They're my friends the ones I told you about." Monica answered.

"Cool. Well I'll be out in a minute." Gloria said.

"Ok, take your time." Monica said as she went back out to the living room.

"She'll be out in moment." said the auburn hair angel.

Gloria came out and Monica introduced Tess and Andrew. They talked for hours and when they realized the time Tess and Andrew left the two younger angels.

Midnight in a hotel room

"So that's who you were talking about. The one you LOVE." Said a giggling figure.

"Yes that's him." said another figure trying to sleep.

"You know he's really nice and he's like what you describe him as. Just like your Tess." said a wide awake Gloria.

Monica smiled.

"So are you going to tell him that you have feelings for?" asked a very curious angel.

"Errrm...I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow in the morning okay?" Monica trying to avoid the question.

"Your avoiding the question you know." Gloria said.

"No. I'm just tired with dealing with Kathleen and being reunited with my friends which I would thank you very much for being my friend and helping me." Monica said quite sincerely.

"It was no problem. I really like helping people." said a happy to help Gloria.

"Well goodnight Gloria. Don't let the-" Monica said.

"Bed bugs bite. Goodnight Monica." Gloria finished.

Now Monica was wide awake and Gloria had fallen asleep.


	12. After Midnight

After Midnight

'Today has been quite a day. I just can't seem to believe that the person who

really matters to me is back in my life again.' thought a happy angel.

'But I'm just a bit confussed. Was that dream real?! Did it really happen?

Does it mean what I think it means? Or was it a mistake?' Andrew was

confused.

'That morning when she kissed me. Oh how I wish I was fully wake. She had

to kiss me I know she did. If she didn't then how would I know that she was

gone? She had to. I'll tell hersoon when the time is right.' the blond angel prayed

to the Father for the right time to tell Monica about the morning she left and

about his feeling for her.

In a hotel room where a very troubled mind angel layed.

'Oh Father how am I going to tell Andrew? Should I tell him? Will he return

any feelings that I feel for him? What's his reaction going to be? Too many

questions I just don't know.' Monica thought as she layed in the dark after

midnight.

'What if Andrew this I'm joking around and makes fun of me? But then he'd

appollogize. But what if Tess finds out? What will Her reaction will be? Oh

I'm just so confused. Gloria would be happy that I told Andrew but I just

feel so well lost. What if....oh dear I'm playing the "What if" game. How

about I talk to Tess and see what she thinks. But what if it's....ahhh I'm doing

it again. But what if she gets mad? But I go to her when I need guidence.

Well I'll have to ask the Father to. What if I asked Andrew about this kind of

stuff. It would be okay for me 'cause well I'll have to admit I am a curious

angel so then I could......no I'll go ask the Father and Tess first.' the awake

angel thought wearily.

So Monica prayed for guidence with her dilemma. Then drifted off to sleep.


	13. A Talk With Tess

A Talk With Tess

The next morning Monica had a hard time getting up. Such a hard time to get

up that Gloria had to shake the sleep angel three times to get her up.

"Gee Monica did you stay up all last night or something?" Gloria asked.

"Well, sort of I couldn't go to sleep and I had a lot on my mind." Monica

answered.

"Oh, So what was on your mind last night?" asked very curious angel.

"Just thinking about everything really." Monica said absentmindly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Gloria.

"Well umm yes but I don't know you see....I'm just a wee bit confused. So

I'm going to ask Tess somethings. I always go to her when I need some

guidence." said a somewhat sleepy angel.

"Oh ok well if you want coffee Tess, Andrew and I are going to a cafe but

you need to eat too so get dress alright?" Gloria said.

"Coffee? Ok I'll be down ready in 10 minutes, no make that 5 minutes."

Monica said as she went into the bathroom.

"She seemed to wake up when I said coffee. Kind of odd I'll ask Tess and

Andrew." Gloria said to herself.

10 Minutes Later

Monica, Gloria, Tess and Andrew were sitting at a table in a cafe talking

about Monica and her addiction to cafe.

"Hehehehe once Monica suggested mocha pizza." Andrew said chuckling.

"I was only wondering." Monica defended herself.

Tess leaned over to Gloria. "Sometimes you got to watch Monica and how

much coffee she drinks too many cups and she becomes a happy hyper

angel." Tess whispered in Gloria's ear. Gloria giggled.

"Well don't you think that's enough talk about me?" Monica complained.

"But it's fun talking about you. There's so many good things to talk about

you." Andrew said smiling.

"I don't think talking about my "coffee addiction" as you call it, really a good

thing." Monica said in her Irish brouge.

"But that what makes you, you. Along with many good things that I love

about you." Andrew said trying not to blush as he realized what he said.

Monica didn't reply but took a sip of here coffee and looked away. There

was a moment of an awkward silence.

"How about we go look around. Site seeing or just go for a walk it's a

beautiful day today!" said a cheery angel breaking the silence.

"That's a great baby let's do that. It is such a wonderful day." Tess

commented. "How about it Monica, Andrew?"

"Sure" Monica and Andrew said at the same time. Once again Monica

looked away.

The group of angels walked around Oxford, looking at things here and there.

When they got to the park Tess decided to take a rest and told everyone else

to go on and she'd check up. Monica stayed behind to keep Tess company

and to seek her guidence.

"Tess I've been wondering." Monica started.

"Aren't you always Angel Girl?" Tess said chuckling. Monica smiled.

"Well, I've been wondering about a certain thing." said the slightly blushing

angel.

"And what would that certain thing be baby?" said a curious old angel.

"Love. And can anyone fall in love?" Monica said timidly.

"Well, Yes baby anyone can fall in love. Even angels." Tess said as she

smiled.

"It's really possible for a angel to fall in love? But what our Heavenly Father

think?" asked a very curious angel.

"Yes it is possible for an angel to fall in love. And our Heavenly Father

wouldn't think anything bad about it because he sees our hearts and knows

what's in our heart for he is the Almighty Creator." Tess said gently

"I see. Tess I think I'm falling in love. But I don't know if that person I'm

falling in love with loves me back the way I love him." Monica said not

looking into Tess's eyes.

"This person wouldn't be Andrew would it?" Tess asked as she raised an

eyebrow.

"It is him. But I'm not sure if loves me the way I love him and even though

today he said "Along with many good things that I love about you" I'm not

sure if he meant it in brotherly love or more." Monica said with a confused

expression on her face.

"Baby, I think he did mean it as in more that good friends. When you left and

he found your bedroom empty he was beyond worried he was scarred for

you as was I. But when he did sleep because he could really sleep he would

talk in his sleep. And you know what he said Monica?" Tess looked into

Monica's eyes.

"No, what did he say?" Monica became more intentive in her listening.

"He said "Monica come back I love you." Tess said looking for any

expression in Monica's face.

Monica did say anything but looked up to the sky. When she did finally said

something she said "We should get going Andrew and Gloria must be

wondering where we are."

"Alright lets go." Tess said as she got up.


	14. Talking To Gloria

Talking To Gloria

"Hey Andrew, how long have you know Monica?" asked Gloria

"I've know Monica for....well lets just say for a very long time." answered

Andrew.

"Then you must know Monica pretty well right?" asked once again Gloria.

"Yes, well I think I do. Why do you ask?" Andrew wondering.

"Just wondering. Hey were you on the boat told me something....ummm oh

never you probably wasn't on the boat." Gloria hoped that Andrew wouldn't

ask.

"No no I was on the boat when you and Monica were talking. She was telling

you about why she left. And you know I also..." Andrew started.

'Oh boy. If he heard what Monica told me about him. Wow that sounds

really complex. Anyways If he heard her tell me that she's in love with him

then oh dear.' Gloria thought.

"...would like to thank you Gloria. Thank you for bring back Monica. I don't

know what I'd do if she decided to really leave forever." Andrew said quite

sincerely.

"Oh! that's no problem. I love to be helpful when I can be." Gloria said

relieved.

"Why don't we sit down and wait for Monica and Tess to check up?" asked

a happy angel.

"Alright then we can choose where we can go and eat." Andrew said.

Gloria looked up to the sky wondering. 'I've got an idea.' Gloria was now

smiling.

"Hey Andrew let's go to this resturant I know and we'll all eat there. It'll be a

surprise." Gloria said while thinking 'A surprise indeed.'

"Sure. Oh hey look Monica and Tess are coming." Andrew got up and went

to greet them.

Gloria got as well with a wide smile as she went to carry out her plan.


	15. The Plan

The Plan!

Gloria had a plan for Monica and Andrew. 'So I'll just have to ask Tess for

some help and then everything will be set. Just have to put everything in

order.' Gloria thought grinning.

Monica, Tess, Gloria and Andrew were shopping, well Andrew

was really just tagging along. Gloria went up to Tess to ask her a few things.

"Hey Tess, is Monica around?" Gloria asked.

"No baby, but I think she's looking at hats." Tess answered.

"Okay good. I have to ask you a few things and it'sabout Monica and

Andrew." Gloria said quite timidly.

"Oh yes, and what is it that your going to ask me about them?" Tess asked

with her full attention to the younger angel.

"Well as you might know that Monica and Andrew have certain feelings for

each other. You do know what I'm talking about right?" Gloria said hoping

Tess knew.

"Yes those two are in Love and they are going to have to tell each other

soon." Tess said as she wondered what the younger angel was up to.

"Is there something your planning Gloria?"

"Well yes." Gloria blushed a bit.

"So what are you planning? Do you need my help?" Tess was now curious.

"Well I'm planning.....where's Andrew?" Gloria asked wondering if he's

anywhere around.

"I think he's with Monica, trying on hats." Tess said smiling know her angel

babies were probably playing around with the hats.

"Well I was planning that Monica and Andrew had some quiet time together

over dinner." Gloria said smiling.

"Oh, and how will that happen?" Tess said with great interest.

"Well I thought I'd tell them that dinner is going to be at a certain resturant

and that they should be there at a certain time. So then they'll be alone and

you and me can go somewhere else if you like. And they'll have their how

evening to themselves to talk." Gloria said smiling.

"That's wonderful but is that all to your plan?" Tess asked.

"Nope. But I need you to tell Andrew that dinner will be at this address."

Gloria said as she handed a folded piece of paper.

Tess unfold and looked at the address before saying "Won't Monica know

this place? Or what if Andrew or Monica knows this place?".

"Trust me they won't." Gloria said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, well we better get everything in order now. So what do you have left

to do? Maybe I can help." Tess asked.

"Well I've got the reservation ready for tonight. And some surprises awaiting

at the table when they get there." Gloria's mischievous smile getting bigger.

"Okay, so we just have to tell them to go to this address." Tess asked.

Gloria nodded her head.

Gloria and Tess went to find Monica and Andrew. Tess was right Monica

and Andrew were playing around with the hats trying them on.


	16. Dinner Date

Dinner Date

Monica was walking around the streets looking for the address that was on

the piece of paper that Gloria gave her.

Monica found the resturant but not by the address that Gloria gave her but

she saw Andrew standing infront of a resturant. She went to go greet him and

ask if this is the right resturant.

"Oh hello Monica.'' Andrew said.

"Hello" Monica said in he Irish brouge. "So is this the place?"

"Yes. You look absolutly beautiful Monica." Andrew commented.

"Thank you Andrew. You look hansome yourself." Monica blushed slightly.

Andrew smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?" Monica answered by taking

his arm.

They went into the resturant to be greeted by an usher. "Goodevening. Do

you have resurvations?"

"Yes I think so, Andrew and Monica. I think our friends are here I'm not

sure. Their names are Gloria and Tess." Andrew said.

The Usher looked at her book. "Umm...we only have a table for Monica and

Andrew but the girl who reserved the table said that it was only for two."

the usher said.

"Hmmm...That's odd. I guess we'll take the table anyways." Andrew said

confussed and look to Monica who was also had a confused expression on

her face but nodded.

"Okay, if you will please follow me." the usher guided them to their table.

When they were at the table there was a rose and a letter saying:

"Dear Monica and Andrew

Your probably wondering why is there just a table for two which is

you two. But there is an understanding to me and Tess that you two have

some checking up to do. So check up over dinner. Have a goodevenning.

God Bless.

Love

Gloria and Tess"

"Well that explains their actions. All the secretness and having to dress up."

Monica explained.

"Well you guys have a seat and decide what your going to have. Meanwhile

at request of Gloria she has ordered you guys a bottle of wine." the waiter

bring in the wine.

"Thank you." Monica said. As the waiter turn to leave.

Monica and Andrew were left on their own to talk and decide what to eat.

"This is a really nice place." Monica commented.

"Yes, it is. But I why would Gloria and Tess send us to such a romantic

restaurant." Andrew said as he looked around. Though he already knew the

answer to his question.

While Andrew was looking around Monica looked worried when Andrew

said that but then smiled. "So what are you going to have Andrew?" Monica

asked.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure but the steak house sounds good." Andrew said as he

licked his lips.

This action cause Monica to giggle. Andrew rose one eyebrow. "And what

might be so funny angel girl."

Now Monica was giggling even more. "You know when you said that and

have that face expression you sort of look like Tess and sound like her."

Monica smiled.

Andrew could only smile and shake his head. "So what are you going to have

Monica?"

"I think I'll have Spaghetti." Monica replied.

The waiter came back to take Monica and Andrew's order. Once that was

done the two were talking until their food arrived.

"Mmmmm....the food smells and looks really good." Monica said.

"I agree. So lets dig in." Andrew suggested.

They ate and then suddenly Andrew took a meatball from Monica's plate.

"Andrew!!" Monicas said. She was surprised by his behavior and his wide

smile.

Monica reached over and took a piece of already cut steak.

"Monica!!" Andrew said using the same tone she used with him.

"You started it! It's only fair." Monica said sounding like a child.

"Fine. But Truce. Okay?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think I want a truce. The steak is quite delicious." Monica smiled

quite mischievously.

"How about we have a trade? I'll give you some of my steak and you give me

some of your meatballs." Andrew negotiated.

"Deal." Monica said. Once they traded they continued their dinner.

Once they were finished eatting they talked over dessert.

"So Andrew how long have I known you?" Monica asked as she wondered.

"I'm not sure but I know it's for many years." Andrew answer.

"Oh." Monica thought 'It's either now or never.'

'I think it's the best time to tell her.' Andrew thought.

"Monica there's something I have to tell you." Andrew began "It's not really

easy for me to tell you but I...have fallen in love with you Monica. When you

left I realized how much you mean to me and that I hurt you. Which I so

sorry I wasn't there for you Monica. And I can understand if you don't feel

the same way and..-" Andrew was cut short by Monica placing a finger on

his lips. He looked up and saw the smile that took away his worries.

"Andrew I also have something to tell you and I've fallen for you two. I love

you Andrew. When I left, I said goodbye even though you were sleeping. I

told you a loved you but I was...a coward to tell you when you were awake. I

was afraid that you wouldn't love me and well dislike me or even worse hate

me."

"Oh Angel Girl I could never hate. There's not one thing I don't like about

you. When I said that 'Along with many good things that I love about you' I

meant it. Everything about makes you, you and I love everything about so I

could never hate you. I love you Monica." Andrew said as he stared into her

brown eyes and memerize every detail of her. Monica had tears. Tears of

happiness.

Andrew wiped away the tears on Monica's face and leaned forward to show

a glipse of what he felt for her. He showed the passion and love he felt for

her but not all though he did forget where he was but that didn't matter it only

thing that matter at that moment was he was expressing his love to the one

that loved him back.

Monica never wanted this moment to end, it felt so right and so nice to be

loved in such a manner. But all good thing must have an end right? So when

Andrew and Monica parted music started to play and the dance floor was

open. Monica and Andrew danced and they couldn't believe how perfect this

was for them.

They danced and danced till it was time to leave and go home. But they then

decided to go on a moonlight stroll around the city. Arms wrapped around

each other enjoying each other's new closesness and loving embrass.

"This has been such an undescribable evening. I've really enjoyed it but I

think it must end my love." Andrew said as he placed a kiss on his love's

forhead.

"I too really enjoyed it. We must thank Gloria and Tess for setting this up

this wonder date." Monica said as she claimed her lover's lips.

"Shall we go m'lady?" asked the blond angel.

"Yes we shall my fair knight." answered the Irish angel.

As the went back to their hotel they walked witht their arms wrapped around

each other. Each loving every moment they spent in each others arms. And knowing thatthe

other wouldn't ever be leaving for good. They walk inarms wrappedaround eachother

enjoying each other's presences and knowing that they'll have each otherfor an

enternity.With of course the presence of God.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, I was insprired by "Life Before Death". And I saw Monica and Andrew standing together for the first time and I thought they'd be a nice couple. So slept on the idea and now here it is. And when I started to use Gloria I didn't know where or how she came to be in TBAA. But then I watched the episode where she first made a appearence and it was too late for me to change the story. But it turned out well and I'd Like to take sooo many reviewers. Seriously without the such positive feed back I would of stopped and everytime I got a positive review New Idea's and More motivation I got from them so I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fanfic. Really it means a lot and I hope you learned somethings from my fanfic that you can relate too. (ex. God gives problems to strengthen our faith.) Thank you:

Rach (it was fun to read you reviews)  
Starlight63 (Thanks you)

Hawaianangelgirl (doing a great job on your story! People read her fanfic it's really good)

Deyse (thanks a lot I REALLY enjoyed reading your reviews!)

millie-mione (I'm touched by your reviews thank you)

Catherine-G (thank you for the encouragement)

Twistyt (thank you a lot. I liked reading your reviews!!

Ms.Wings (thank you)

Thank you all for reviewing. I may write another one but I'm afraid it won't be as good as Leaving for good?. God Bless you all.

Truly yours,

Lady Jolly


	18. HELP PLEASE!

Hello everyone! It's been a very long while since I last wrote anything....The late time I wrote was in high school. Anyways, I wanted to fix this story and some of the other ones ( the format rereading) it's been so long I forgot about these. I'm planning to finish one "Learning how to fall" but I need to fix this story...

I, who has not used fanfiction for a very long time..has messed up my story. I replaced some chapters with the same chapter I fixed...sort of. Here's the thing I've gotten a new computer..and I lost all the memory on my previous computer so...If anyone (ANYONE) has a copy of "Leaving for Good" Please message me cause..I'm just going to delete this story if I can't find the previous chapters... I would very much appreciate the help. Thanks.


End file.
